sendo criado por tengu
by invaderjam
Summary: Tyler era um garoto que morava nas ruas sem esperança de uma vida melhor, mais uma noite ele conhece um certo passaro demonio que muda sua vida para sempre.
1. mudando de vida

Mudando de vida.

Norrisville, uma cidade corporativa governada por uma super empresa, praticamente todos dessa cidade tem um futuro promissor. Bem todos menos uma pequena porcentagem da população. Como toda cidade do mundo norrisville tem alguns mendigos, alguns velhos outros jovens. Porem nenhum deles era tão jovem quanto Tyler.

Tyler era uma criança de 7 anos que vivia nas ruas a mais ou menos 1 mês, seus pais morreram durante uma luta entre o ninja de norrisville e um robô aranha gigante. e o pior de tudo é que ninguém ajudou ele, nem mesmo o ninja, Tyler não tinha parentes na cidade e nem amigos o que o forçou a viver nas ruas se alimentando de lixo e lanches roubados, as vezes ele se perguntava o que ele fez para merecer uma vida como essa tão cedo.

Durante uma noite Tyler estava passando pelo colégio de norrisville, na frente dele havia uma fogueira com alguns alunos festejando em volta. Até agora nada demais, o que o surpreendeu foi um pássaro laranja gigante aparecer do nada e atacar os alunos. Tyler se escondeu atrás de uma arvore para evitar que o pássaro o visse- o que é aquela coisa¿- ele perguntou para si mesmo em pânico. Do nada o ninja apareceu e começou a lutar contra o pássaro, durante esse tempo o ninja começou a se bater o que de alguma forma teve efeito no pássaro, e depois um pássaro preto gigante saiu do corpo do que na verdade era um adolescente gordinho.

O pássaro demônio preto durante sua fúria segurou o ninja no chão e virou a cabeça para olhar diretamente para Tyler que ficou paralisado de medo- porque uma criança como você está numa noite assim sozinho ¿- perguntou uma voz feminina de uma mulher de 30 anos, tyler olhou confuso com essa voz em sua cabeça até realizar que era o pássaro demônio falando com ele- eu não tenho casa, sou morador de rua- disse ele- isso não está certo, nenhuma criança merece viver nas ruas, você não tem mãe ou pai¿- disse ela se aproximando- eles estão mortos- essa resposta pareceu tocar o pássaro preto, Tyler jurou que viu uma lagrima negra saindo de seus olhos.

Quando ela estava prestes a tocar em Tyler ela gritou de dor e foi puxada para dentro de sua prisão. Tyler olhou para a fogueira só para ver que o ninja havia jogado sua mascara no fogo, ele olhou por alguns segundos e correu para longe se perguntado se ele ficava grato ou triste de o pássaro preto ter ido embora.

Pov de tengu.

Tengu estava de volta em sua pedra, presa novamente, porem invés de sentir frustração ela só conseguia pensar no garoto sem casa de antes. bem quando ela iria confortar o pequeno o ninja a prendeu de novo em sua prisão, embora ela sentisse um pouco mais livre do que antes. Isso a estranhou de mais, sua prisão não deveria dar a ela a sensação de liberdade. Ela com uma pequena esperança tentou se libertar e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela estava fora da pedra de novo- hum, talvez quando o ninja danificou a pedra ele deve ter a enfraquecido- ela disse a si mesma já pensando nas possibilidades, porem ela parou quando lembrou da criança de antes- eu poderia fazer minhas próprias coisas ou eu poderia ir verificar ele- quando ela tinha se decidido ela partiu a procura do garotinho morador de rua.

Pov de Tyler

Tyler estava andando perto do canal de esgoto da cidade, o pássaro preto ainda estava em sua cabeça, principalmente suas palavras. Nunca ninguém havia sido tão gentil com ele desde que ele começou a viver nas ruas- as vezes eu queria ter morrido junto com eles ao invés de ter que viver assim- disse ele antes de adormecer.

Em seu sono Tyler começou a sentir uma mudança do terreno em que ele estava dormindo. Do frio e duro concreto para algo quente e macio, ele abriu os olhos devagar apenas para encontrar a cara do pássaro demônio de novo, ele gritou e tentou se libertar mais o pássaro fortaleceu seu aperto e tentou acalma-lo- shhhhh você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou te machucar pequeno- disse ela acariciando ele- quem é você e porque você me seguiu¿- disse ele ainda assustado- eu sou um pássaro demônio tengu mais você pode me chamar de tengu apenas.- disse ela abraçando-o mais forte- eu segui você porque eu não suportaria ver você vivendo na rua- Tyler tinha parado de ter medo e ficou confuso- porque você se importa comigo tanto¿ ninguém se importa comigo- perguntou ele, tengu sorriu e acariciou ele- eu me importo com você porque nenhuma criança merece viver sem cuidados- Tyler olhou para ela ainda confuso- você vai cuidar de mim¿- disse ele esperançoso – só se você quiser- disse ela olhando para ele. Tyler apenas sorriu e abraçou ela de volta chorando um pouco- sim eu quero que você cuide de mim por favor- disse entre as lagrimas. Tengu sorriu e abraçou ele com força enquanto acariciava as suas costas- então vou cuidar de você, meu pequeno filhote- disse ela antes de sair voando com Tyler em seus braços, Tyler tinha mudado de vida.

Nota do autor:

Ei pessoal eu voltei a escrever, e dessa vez comecei uma nova historia. Eu estava assistindo o episodio de rc9gn onde Howard é possuído por um tengu e eu simplesmente tinha que fazer uma historia sobre isso.

Esse fanfic se passa depois do episodio evil spirit week da primeira temporada e vai seguir seu próprio rumo através dos outros episódios, talvez eu coloque um encontro com randy e Howard também.

Esse fanfic é uma versão minha da serie por isso coisas que aconteceram em episódios talvez mudem. E sobre as atualizações, mesmo de férias estou me preparando para o terceiro ano do ensino médio e o vestibular, então os capítulos podem sair rápidos como também pode demorar, mais tentarei atualizar sempre que puder.( desculpe por qualquer erro de ortografia)


	2. se adaptando a nova vida

Se adaptando a nova vida

Depois de ter recolhido Tyler do canal, Tengu o levou para o parque florestal de norrisville fora da cidade. Ela encontrou uma boa caverna na encosta de um monte- esse deve ser o lugar perfeito para construir um ninho- pensou ela antes de voar para dentro da caverna.

Dentro ela examinou para ver se tinha alguma coisa perigosa vivendo ali, por sorte a caverna estava desocupada- perfeito, agora devo descansar- disse ela como se ajeitava para manter Tyler confortável. Ela olhou para Tyler que estava dormindo confortavelmente em suas asas e sorriu- durma bem pequeno, você nunca mais terá que se preocupar em dormir em um lugar sujo, desconfortável e faminto de novo - disse ela antes de ir dormir também, mais ao mesmo tempo alerta para qualquer coisa.

Pov de Tyler.

Tyler lentamente abria os olhos para se encontrar ainda nas asas de Tengu, ele não podia negar que ele teve a melhor noite de sono em um mês inteiro. Ele olhou ao redor para descobrir que estava em algum tipo de caverna- Tengu deve ter escolhido esse lugar para ficarmos- ele pensou, ele não se importava com o quanto a caverna parecia assustadora, contanto que ele estivesse longe dos becos da cidade e com Tengu ele estava feliz.

Ele tentou sair para ver melhor, o que fez Tengu acordar também- bom dia pequeno Tyler você dormiu bem- ela disse acariciando ele com as penas- eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida senhora Tengu- ele disse a abraçando- isso é muito bom meu querido, eu espero que você não encontre a caverna assustadora demais- ela disse colocando ele para baixo- não se preocupe é melhor que os becos sujos da cidade- Tengu sorriu para ele, mais ela notou que ele ainda estava sujo- Tyler que tal eu te levar para um lugar para te limpar¿- perguntou ela- isso seria ótimo senhora Tengu- ele disse sorrindo- ok então pule nas minhas costas- com essa ordem Tyler montou em Tengu que o levou para uma cachoeira próxima.

Ao chegar na cachoeira Tyler desceu das costas de Tengu e olhou para a maravilhosa paisagem na frente de seus olhos. Um rochedo com uma cachoeira descendo entre as pedras, abaixo havia um laguinho de aguas cristalinas com vários peixes neles com um rio se adentrando na mata que rodeava todo o laguinho, tudo isso com um arco-íris sobre a cachoeira- é lindo- ele disse não conseguido tirar o olhar- eu sei, a mãe natureza sempre sabe fazer as melhoras obras de arte- Tengu disse ficando ao lado de Tyler- bem acho que está na hora de mergulhar, você não acha¿- Tengu perguntou abaixando a cabeça ao nível de Tyler- sim eu acho, mais você poderia olhar para o lado enquanto eu tiro minhas roupas e entro na agua¿- Tyler perguntou fazendo Tengu rir – eu não acho que seja necessário, mas se você quiser eu viro- disse ela enquanto se virava para olhar para o outro lado.

Depois que Tyler tirou suas roupas e entrou na agua ele deu sinal verde- você pode vir agora- ele só viu Tengu correndo e pulando para dentro da agua fazendo uma grande quantidade de agua cair sobre Tyler. Logo depois disso ela veio e abraçou Tyler com suas asas molhadas- eca suas penas estão todas molhadas, fica desconfortável quando toca na minha pele- ele disse rindo- bem então me deixe resolver isso- ela disse antes de abraçar Tyler mais apertado e mergulhar no fundo do laguinho. Quando voltou para superfície Tyler estava rindo pela brincadeira de Tengu- agora vamos te limpar- Tengu disse fazendo um sabonete aparecer e começar a esfregar a cabeça de Tyler- sabe você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu- Tyler disse ganhando a atenção de Tengu- desde que meus pais morreram que eu não recebo cuidados assim- Tengu notou que o humor de Tyler mudou- as vezes eu pensava seriamente em terminar a minha vida horrível em vez de sofrer daquele jeito- Tyler estava prestes a chorar mais Tengu foi mais rápida.

\- Shhhhhh não chore pequeno, eu sei que você passou por muitos problemas mais eu quero que você não pense mais nisso, apenas pense no agora, apenas pense que eu estou aqui para você - disse ela aninhando Tyler- obrigado por ser minha salvação Tengu- ele disse abraçando a cabeça dela- sem problema meu pequeno, agora vamos terminar de te limpar- Tyler sorriu e permitiu ser lavado.

Depois de terminar Tengu saiu da agua e usou seu poderes para se secar- agora eu vou lavar minhas roupas- Tyler disse tentando alcançar suas roupas mas parou quando Tengu tirou elas de seu alcance e as queimou- você não precisa mais usar essa roupas velhas, eu tenho algo para você- então ela tirou algumas de suas penas e transformou em roupas novas, era uma camisa preta com um símbolo antigo em vermelho que Tyler não entendia, um casaco preto com detalhes em vermelho, uma calça preta e um tênis branco com detalhes em vermelho- eu fiz umas roupas com as minhas penas magicas, essas roupas vão lhe dar proteção em momentos que eu não estiver com você, e elas também crescem e se ajustam conforme seu tamanho- ela disse fazendo as roupas aparecerem vestidas em Tyler além de seca-lo também- uau é incrível, e usa minhas cores preferidas, obrigado Tengu- Tengu levantou ele e o abraçou- sem problemas, mas você pode me chamar de mãe se quiser- Tyler sorriu e se ajeitou – obrigado mamãe - com isso Tengu voltou com seu filho adotivo pensando o que mais iria acontecer em seguida.

NOTA DO AUTOR:

Segundo capitulo espero que gostem, se por acaso alguém quiser me dar uma ideia de algum acontecimento que pode acontecer em um futuro capitulo é só falar nos reviews.


	3. historias antigas

Historias antigas.

Já se passaram três dias desde que Tengu adotou Tyler. Durante esse tempo, os dois foram contando um pouco mais deles um para o outro, Tengu obviamente tinha muito mais historias para contar do que Tyler, mas mesmo assim Tyler tinha alguns contos de sua curta vida.

Um dia, Tyler estava examinando as modificações na roupa que Tengu tinha feito para ele, agora o casaco dele era todo vermelho por dentro e o símbolo na sua camisa era branco em vez de vermelho. Porem isso era uma coisa que o intrigava, pois ele não sabia o que aquele símbolo significava. O símbolo era um monte de linhas entrelaçadas formando um círculo, e no meio desse círculo havia um triangulo invertido. Ele não aguentava mais não saber o que aquilo significava, então ele foi perguntar a Tengu.

POV Tengu.

Enquanto isso Tengu estava ajeitando a caverna para deixar menos assustadora para Tyler- é só colocar mais algumas palhas no chão e terei o ninho perfeito- ela disse a si mesma colocando algumas palhas, porem Tyler a interrompeu entrando na caverna- mãe, eu tenho uma coisa para te perguntar – ele gritou correndo até ela- então pergunte logo querido- ela disse embalando ele em seus braços. Tyler se ajeitou nas asas de Tengu antes de perguntar- mãe, o que é esse símbolo na minha camisa¿- ele perguntou tentando mostrar o símbolo. Quando Tyler fez essa pergunta, Tengu perdeu seu espirito alegre para ser substituído por um com tristeza- não é nada querido, por que você não vai brincar em outro lugar¿- ela disse com um tom de voz de desconforto.

Tyler por sua vez notou isso- mãe tem alguma coisa de errado – ele perguntou preocupado- não é nada querido, mamãe só lembrou de algo, só isso- ela disse tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, porem Tyler não iria deixar isso acontecer- mãe eu sei que tem alguma coisa de errado, e não é nada legal você guardar segredos de seu próprio filho- ele disse batendo o pé.

Tengu viu que não tinha como escapar então ela resolveu contar – muito bem querido mamãe vai contar o significado desse símbolo- ela disse como Tyler se sentou debaixo das asas dela. Ela suspirou antes de começar- a muito tempo atrás havia uma linhagem de Tengus que viviam na região de Norrisville, eles eram conhecidos como os pássaros sagrados e guardiões de incríveis poderes. Os Tengus podiam viver para todo o sempre e possuíam conhecimento inimaginável, e isso chamava a atenção dos mortais- ela deu uma pausa para ver se Tyler estava prestando atenção, quando ela verificou ela continuou – os humanos maravilhados com os pássaros sagrados formaram uma sociedade, uma sociedade conhecida como a sociedade das penas divinas, eles se responsabilizaram por trazer o conhecimento dos Tengus aos mortais. Porem conforme eles iriam ganhando fama, seus corações ficavam negros e sedentos de poder e dinheiro- ela suspirou um pouco antes de continuar- eles acharam que eram superiores o suficiente para mandar em todos, e logo se viram mais superiores que os próprios Tengus- ela parou com Tyler falando- eles não seriam tão bobos de enfrentar os Tengus, certo¿- Tengu deu um olhar triste- infelizmente eles foram bobos o suficiente para fazer isso. Uma noite eles foram até a montanha sagrada e assassinaram todos os Tengus que viviam lá. Porem um sobreviveu - Tyler perguntou interrompendo – quem era o Tengu que sobreviveu¿ - Tengu o envolveu com suas asas antes de responder - o Tengu que sobreviveu era eu querido – isso fez Tyler suspirar – é chocante eu sei, mas me deixe terminar a historia- Tyler assentiu para ela continuar - eu era um filhote naquela época e consegui escapar graças a minha mãe que se sacrificou por mim. Ela tentou me tirar de lá mais foi ferida então como último esforço me jogou para as florestas de Norrisville. Eu fui encontrada por uma camponesa que me cuidou até eu ficar adulta-.

\- Enquanto eu crescia uma nova sociedade surgiu, essa sociedade se chamava a sociedade da libertação, eles usavam esse símbolo que está na sua camisa – Tyler olhou para o símbolo antes voltar a atenção a Tengu - conseguimos derrotar a outra sociedade e depois dissolvemos a nossa, depois disse eu parti para longe para viver a minha vida - Tyler perguntou outra coisa – se o nome da sua espécie é Tengu por você se chama a mesma coisa – Tengu riu com essa pergunta – eu adotei esse nome quando me tornei a última da minha espécie- Tyler assentiu e se envolveu nas asas de Tengu- desculpe se eu trouxe memorias ruins- Tengu o acariciou na cabeça- meu docinho, você não precisa se preocupar, afinal uma coisa boa veio de tudo isso- Tyler olhou para ela confuso – e o que seria isso¿ - Tengu sorriu – quando eu te encontrei pela primeira vez sozinho e sem ninguém, você me lembrou a mim quando eu era mais jovem, se isso não tivesse acontecido eu nunca teria adotado você – ela disse esfregando se rosto com o de Tyler – eu realmente não acho que isso seja motivo para ver isso como positivo mais tudo bem – Tyler disse dando um bocejo – vamos esquecer disso por agora, descanse bem pois amanhã vou te levar para a escola – Tyler se animou com isso – serio¿ eu finalmente vou poder estudar de novo¿ - Tengu assentiu – sim afinal você ainda precisa de uma educação – Tyler assentiu e logo se aconchegou, ele estava animado a voltar a ter uma vida normal e nem se importava em como sua mãe havia matriculado ele na escola, tudo que ele se importava era que ele tinha uma vida normal de novo.

NOTA DO AUTOR:

Eu resolvi criar um passado para Tengu, e mudar as cores das roupas de Tyler, Tyler vai para a escola no próximo capitulo, mas não é a escola onde Randy e Howard estudam, acredito que Tyler vai para o primeiro ano do fundamental então não esperem um encontro direto com Randy e Howard.


	4. primeiro dia de aula da nova vida

Primeiro dia de aula da nova vida.

Eram 6 e meia da manhã e Tyler acordou extremamente animado. Pulando da cama para se arrumar rápido para a escola.

\- Acorda mãe ou vamos nos atrasar – ele gritou sacudindo Tengu rapidamente.

\- Huummm, Tyler você não quer esperar mais cinco minutinhos – ela disse gemendo de sono.

\- Mas nós vamos nos atrasar, eu quero ir logo para a escola ter minha vida normal – disse ele tentando puxar Tengu para fora da cama.

\- Ok me deixe esticar minhas asas então – ela disse se levantando.

Depois de se esticar e tomar café da manhã que era composto por frutas, Tyler e Tengu saíram voando para a escola de ensino fundamental de Norrisville.

Quando chegaram perto da escola, Tengu pousou e se transformou em uma forma humana de uma mulher de 34 anos.

\- Agora se lembre, preste atenção nas aulas, faça amigos e não se meta em encrenca, se lembre que sua roupa te protege do perigo graças as minhas penas. – ela disse dando um beijo na testa de Tyler.

\- Eu não vou nem precisar da roupa mãe, eu prometo – ele disse antes de correr para dentro.

Tengu observou ele entrando na escola – esteja seguro meu querido– ela disse para si mesma antes de ir embora, tendo em mente para voltar no final da tarde.

POV de Tyler na escola..

Tyler andava pelos corredores vendo todo tipo de coisa, os alunos conversando, os professores se preparando e muito mais. Ele finalmente chegou onde queria, a sala do primeiro ano, ele deu uma respiração profunda antes de entrar.

Dentro havia diversos alunos conversando e fazendo bobeira. Enquanto olhava ele viu uma carteira vazia no fundo, ele caminhou até ela e se sentou.

\- Finalmente vou voltar a estudar, mal posso esperar para ver qual será a aula de hoje – ele pensou consigo mesmo olhando para a porta.

Logo uma professora de 40 anos entrou na sala mandando todos se sentarem, ela se sentou em sua cadeira antes de começar a falar.

\- Classe, temos um aluno novo hoje, por isso fiquem quietos enquanto ele se apresenta, Tyler você pode vir para frente agora. –

Tyler timidamente se levantou, por mais que ele esteja animado, ele não esperava ter tantos olhos focados nele. Ele chegou na frente da sala, engoliu em seco e começou a falar.

\- Olá a todos, meu nome é Tyler e é minha primeira vez aqui nessa escola, ninguém realmente precisa prestar a atenção em mim, eu só quero seguir com a minha vida normal – ele disse terminado o discurso.

\- Obrigado Tyler, você pode se sentar agora- a professora disse antes de começar o assunto da aula.

A aula ocorreu muito bem, ele respondeu todas as perguntas que a professora fez a classe e ganhou uma estrelinha dourada por isso.

De repente o sinal tocou e a professora mandou todo mundo para a cantina. Tyler estava andando pelos corredores quando um aluno grande junto com outros dois garotos o prensou nos armários.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui rapazes, o senhor estrela dourada – ele disse rindo dele

\- O que você quer ¿ - disse Tyler tremendo de medo.

\- Quero te dar as boas vindas destinadas a todos os calouros dessa escola, nós somos os responsáveis por fazer todos os calouros ficarem na linha desde a pré escola, e isso inclui ganhar uma estrela dourada na sua primeira aula, não me pergunte como eu sei disso, só saiba que vamos colocar você na linha agora– ele disse levantando o punho.

Oque ninguém viu foi os detalhes vermelhos da roupa de Tyler brilharem, isso quer dizer que a roupa iria fazer alguma coisa para impedir que Tyler fosse machucado, porem antes que alguma coisa pudesse ser feita uma voz impediu que Tyler fosse agredido.

\- Pode parar agora mesmo Steve – ambos olharam para o lado para ver uma garota apenas um pouco mais velha que Tyler olhando para eles com os braços cruzados.

\- Cai fora Alyce, isso não é da sua conta, vai interromper a diversão dos outros em outro lugar –

A garota deu um olhar de raiva – você sabe Steve que eu sou a filha do diretor, eu sou intocável, então você vai largar esse menino virar para o outro lado e sumir daqui – ela disse com uma voz forte e confiante

O garoto olhou para Tyler como se avaliasse a situação – isso ainda não acabou novato – ele disse antes de sair com seus amigos.

A garota de antes foi até Tyler e o ajudou a levantar – eu sinto sobre o Steve, ele tem pais ricos então acha que é superior a todo mundo – ela disse colocado Tyler em pé

\- Tudo bem, sabe o que você fez foi realmente corajoso – Tyler disse sorrindo para ela e esticando a mão.

\- Eu sou a filha do diretor, ninguém quer realmente mexer comigo, isso me dá a oportunidade de ser uma salvadora para todos os alunos que são oprimidos pelo Steve e seus parceiros – ela disse apertando a mão de Tyler

\- Meu nome é Tyler e presumo que seu nome seja Alyce – ele disse ganhando um riso de Alyce

\- Sim, eu acho que você já ouviu o meu nome, será que você quer que eu acompanhe você até o intervalo acabar¿ eu poderia te apresentar meu amigo tambem - ela perguntou para ele

\- Eu adoraria – com isso eles foram para a cantina.

Durante o intervalo eles conversaram muito, sobre suas vidas e outras coisas, Alyce apresentou seu outro amigo a Tyler, um garoto de pele morena e cabelos pretos chamado Robert, Tyler contou sua triste historia para eles (tirando a parte de Tengu), o que surpreendeu os dois e aproximou eles ainda mais.

No final do intervalo Tyler sabia que tinha feito dois amigos, já que os três se combinaram de se encontrar na cantina amanhã de novo.

No final da tarde Tyler se despediu de seus novos amigos e foi direto para Tengu que estava esperando por ele na frente da escola.

\- oi meu docinho, você teve um bom dia de aula¿- ela perguntou indo embora segurando a mão de Tyler.

\- Sim eu tive, eu ganhei uma estrela dourada da professora e fiz dois novos amigos – ele disse escondendo a parte de Steve dela.

\- Isso é ótimo querido, vou querer saber mais sobre esses seus dois amigos mais tarde, mas por agora vamos para casa-.

Com isso ambos partiram de volta para casa, com Tyler extremamente animado de encontrar seus amigos de novo.

Nota do autor:

Mais um capitulo, eu tentei fazer outro formato na hora das conversas, espero que tenha ficado melhor, vou tentar fazer esse formato a partir desse capitulo em diante e em todas as minhas futuras historias, porem os capítulos e historias anteriores ficaram como estão.


	5. revelando segredos

Revelando segredos.

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Tyler começou a ir para a escola, durante esse tempo ele ficou mais próximo de Alyce e Robert, eles começaram a falarem mais uns com os outros, e Tyler até começou a ir na casa deles, principalmente de Robert.

Porem agora Robert e Alyce queriam ir na casa de Tyler, o problema era que ele morava em uma caverna com um pássaro demônio, e ele não podia revelar o segredo para eles assim. Então quando Robert e Alyce começaram a insistir mais para irem na casa dele, ele foi pedir conselho para o único ser sábio que ele conhecia, sua mãe.

\- Mãe, você tem um minuto¿- ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

\- Claro querido, o que você precisa¿-

\- Bem, meus amigos querem visitar a minha casa, o problema é que eles não sabem que eu moro em uma caverna com uma pássaro antigo poderoso como mãe – ele explicou curioso na resposta de sua mãe.

\- E aposto que você quer muito que eles venham para cá não é¿-

\- Sim- ele respondeu sorrindo.

\- Bem querido, se você quiser muito que eles saibam o nosso segredo então eu permito, porem você deve faze-los prometer não contar a ninguém- ela disse ganhando um "beleza" de Tyler.

\- Eu prometo mãe que vou faze-los não contar a ninguém – ele disse confiante.

\- Ok querido, agora se arrume para ir para a escola- ela disse antes de ir preparar o café da manhã.

Tyler passou a maior da aula animado para mostrar aos seus amigos seu segredo, quando a aula acabou ele, Alyce e Robert estavam andando para encontrar com a mãe dele.

\- Então finalmente você vai nos levar a sua casa – Robert disse cutucando ele com o braço.

\- Pois é eu não podia deixar vocês sem ver a minha casa- ele disse coçando a cabeça

\- Ainda me pergunto porque você demorou tanto para nos levar para lá – ele disse com um olhar de dúvida.

Bem quando Tyler ia responder Tengu vou sobre ele e pegou os três em suas asas. Robert começou a entrar em pânico enquanto Alyce estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Calma pessoal, é apenas a minha mãe – Tyler disse relaxando

\- A sua mãe é um pássaro gigante! – Robert disse em pânico

\- Sim, mais me deixe explicar antes de vocês enlouquecerem –

Tyler explicou toda a sua historia com Tengu, explicando como eles se conheceram e mais. Logo os dois amigos relaxaram o que fez eles começarem a fazer perguntas para Tengu e Tyler.

\- Como é viver em uma caverna¿- robert perguntou

\- É normal, Tengu conseguiu manter o clima da caverna agradável em vez de assustador –

\- Você não tem medo de alguma coisa selvagem de machucar¿- Alyce perguntou

\- Não muito, eu tenho pássaro demônio como guarda costas depois de tudo – ele disse dando os ombros.

\- Eu sempre me certifico de nada entrar na caverna quando estou fora, assim vocês podem ter um momento bom se divertindo sem preocupação- Tengu disse sorrindo para as três crianças antes de avançar para sua casa.

Os três passaram o resto do dia se divertindo na mata com Tengu, que estava muito contente afinal, os dois prometeram fazer segredo sobre Tengu e Tyler, porem queriam ir visitar mais vezes.

\- Tchau Tyler te vejo amanhã na escola- os dois gritaram antes de serem teletransportados de volta a suas casas pelos poderem de Tengu.

\- Você está feliz meu pequeno – Tengu perguntou

\- Sim, finalmente vou poder ter uma vida normal sem ter que guardar segredos dos meus amigos- ele disse se encostando em Tengu

\- Isso é ótimo, agora vamos dormir, para você acordar bem amanhã- ela disse envolvendo ele com suas asas.

\- Ok- ele disse antes de se acomodar-.

Nota do autor:

Não é meu melhor capitulo, tive alguns contratempos então fiz um capitulo curto, vou tentar fazer alguns one-shots no futuro para ver como reagem as pessoas, mais ainda preciso de uma boa ideia, então ainda não vai ser agora ou amanhã.


End file.
